River of tears
by Typically Tofu
Summary: Bra has to face the death of her family with the help of Goten. Angsty in dealing with death but it is bit of a sappy romance too. COMPLEAT
1. Default Chapter

Hi, tis me the talkative tofu again. Anyways I'm back with a new story, sorry if it's been a while, I've been at my university's summer school (It's not a bad thing, it gets my asking grades knocked down for when I apply in a years time.) I suppose I'm in a bit of an angsty mood, so be prepared for sudden deaths! But don't flame me about them, it's all part of the plot and I will not be changing it and that's final! But lots of nice good reviews are always welcome (they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and it makes my ego go through the roof ^_^) Anyway, I don't own dragonball z and I never will, If I did there would be no women at all leaving all the sajains single (What a thought ^_~). Now I've rambled on too much so on with the story.  
  
River of tears  
  
The rain fell from the drab grey sky, the odd clatter of thunder and lightening ripping through the air. Perfect weather for the funeral she thought as she slowly walked before the 3 gravestones of her family in the cold. The rain had ceased to stop that day as she had silently endured the whole funeral. The short drive to the church, the sympathetic guests gestures of sorrow to her, the drive to place the bodies in the ground. What did everyone else know about her pain, her losses? Her family were all dead for Kami's sake! She let another tear fall down her cheek along with the tears that had fallen that day, like the poring rain which crashed down on the large black umbrella she held. She didn't understand why Dende had taken them all away from her, she was angry at him for doing so but also hurt. Another clatter of lightening lit up the dark sky in a bright flash, highlighting the red roses she had placed at their graves. She had stood there in the cold, looking down at their graves for a few hours now. The guests had all left after paying their respects, half of them she'd never met before in her life. The only one's who she knew there were the Z warriors and she didn't want to see them of all people. They reminded her too much of her dead family, of happy times when they were full of life.   
  
Unbeknown to her not all of the guests had left, one dark haired sajain still waited behind her. Like he had all through the funeral. Watching her, wanting to comfort her genuinely not like the sympathetic gestures of those who didn't know her. He'd noticed her silence, he could see her pain through her eyes. True he was hurt himself, he'd lost his best friend. But she had lost the 3 people on earth that she loved the most. He could see the difference in her attitude because of her loss, her once happy smile had faded since she found them. He closed his eyes momentarily as he recalled the horrific event. She had found their bodies of all people. He only thanked Dende that she wasn't one of the bodies, she had only been with her family a minute beforehand.   
  
He sighed as he stepped forward to be at her side. She never looked at him once, never acknowledged his presence when he was there. Slowly he lifted his hand towards her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb to dry her tears. Only then did her gaze meet his, and for a second he thought he could provide her the comfort she needed. She only scowled at him after a second before she turned away from him to walk back to her car. But before she could escape he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from getting away. He forced her around to face him, placing his spare hand around her waist "Bra, why are you running away from me?" Bra looked back into the dark eyes of the man who held her "Goten get off me!" He slowly let her go but not before asking softly again, pleading to her through his eyes to answer him "Bra, why?" Bra scowled at him again. He really disliked that look on her face  
"Get away from me Goten! I never want to see you or the other warriors ever again! All I ever wanted was a normal life and all I got was this, my family dead!" Bra turned her back on Goten and walked over to her car but before she entered the sleek black car Goten heard her whisper softly "You remind me too much…"   
  
Bra drove off hastily, leaving him in the rain looking after her "All I want to do is help you Bra, ease your pain. Maybe you could help ease my pain too." He sighed and looked back at the graves of Vegeta, Bulma and his best friend Trunks. His eyes fell upon Vegeta's grave and he stood up a little taller "I promise you I'll look after her, I wont let anything harm her." And with that he burst off into the air, following the young woman lost in the world.   
  
Well did ya guess it was Bra and Goten? Knowing me this will turn into a romance. And I guess you're all wondering what happened to her family, well wait and see. I'll tell ya all the facts in chapter two.  
Until then review and tell me what ya all think. Bye!  
Tofu xxx  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Hey everyone I'm back, Sorry this is taking a while. Summer school's left me shattered all week. Anyways this chapters gonna explain some things from chapter one so I hope you like. Oh and REVIEW please. Bye!  
  
Bra closed the front door of her home quietly. The pouring rain had developed into a full-blown storm as she had returned to the silent house. Bra looked down into the dark house as she replaced her umbrella. The house was empty like her. She flipped on the light switch and was momentary blinded by the harsh light. Tears flowed down her face as she looked around her. Everything reminded her of them. She walked over to the hallway table, picking up a photo of her family. Vegeta was actually smiling in it and that was a rare event. The photo was from one of Bulma's get together's and he had finally told Bulma he loved her. Bra clenched her eyes shut, they were happy then. Why did they have to die? There was no evil out to hurt them all and Bra was beginning to enjoy life with her family and then this happens to her. Bra wasn't aware of her Ki rising, all she was aware of was her memories from that day and the day that changed everything.   
  
Flashback…  
  
Since there had been no evil left to harm the world Bulma felt that she should take the family on vacation. Vegeta had disagreed with her idea but she managed to talk him into it, promising him that it would be worth it. They were all ready to go in the car when Bra suddenly gasped  
"Oh wait I've forgotten something, I'll be right back." Bulma rolled her eyes at her daughter  
"Hurry up then princess, I'll get the engine running." Vegeta growled as Bra ran out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she ran back inside the capsule corps "Woman I don't see why we cant fly there." Bulma sighed as she placed her keys in the egnition  
"Vegeta we are going on a NORMAL family vacation. That means no sparing, flying or anything of the sorts." The engine revved up and Bulma smiled over at her husband "You'll relax and enjoy it…" Bulma never got to finish off her sentence as the car blew up unexpectidly.  
  
Bra was shifting through her dresser, looking for her locket that Goten had given to her for her 18th birthday when she heard the great boom outside. She jumped from the huge sound, confused to where it could have come from. She walked slowly up to her bedroom window, not wanting to know what the sound was from when she saw what used to be the car her family were in. Bra gasped and ran outside in speeds she never knew were possible for her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with the remains of the car. It was ruined, somehow blowing up with her family still inside. Bra tried to hold back her tears "DADDYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku and Goten had been sparing lightly when they felt Trunks and Vegeta's Ki's plummet into nothing all of a sudden. They just stopped and looked at each other silently before speeding off towards capsule corps.  
  
Bra was kneeling down by her father's side when Goku and Goten landed behind her. Goku could only look down at his feet in sorrow at the sight while Goten gasped and ran to Bra's side "Shh Bra, what happened? Shh… don't cry Bra…I'm here." He rocked her soothingly as he hugged her. She could only cry into his shoulder while Goku went to check the bodies. They were all dead, burnt and broken from the explosion which killed every one of them. Goku glanced at each of them before turning to his son and Bra "They're dead…"   
  
End of flashback.  
  
Bra's eyes hurt from the endless tears she had cried since then. The police had found out that it was actually a murder set up by capsule corps rival company's president. How Bra hated that man, she wanted to kill him with her own hands. She almost did when she had saw him in court, she would have if Goten hadn't been there. She loathed him, He'd killed her family all because he felt they were a risk to his market share and if he had the Briefs family out of the way he could buy the company and take it over. Her father and Trunks shouldn't have died due to their sajain genes but the whole thing was so unexpected that their guard had been down.  
  
Bra screamed as all her pent up anger and pain was suddenly released and she destroyed the photo and everything else she could get her hands on. The next thing she knew she was lying on the floor in a bundle, crying.  
  
Goten had followed her home from the funeral and he just arrived there when she collapsed on the floor. Goten looked down at her as he picked her up gently into his arms "Bra, shhh… just cry… let it out of your system… It's okay." He noticed that she had glass from the photo frame embedded in her fists but she couldn't feel it, her emotional pain was too much for her at the moment. He placed her into his arms and began to walk upstairs to her room.   
  
He walked inside and placed her down on the bed tenderly before going to get a first aid kit from her bathroom. Bra had eventually stopped sobbing as Goten gently tended to her wounds. Once that was done he sat across from her thinking "Bra, I want you to live with me." Bra glanced up at him, her drowsy eyes red and puffy from her endless tears "Okay…" She whispered, exhausted from her grief.  
She didn't have anywhere else to go, and Goten was the only person who had managed to give her some comfort throughout her ordeal even if she treaded him badly before. Goten nodded and began to pack her things for her as she slept soundly for a little while.   
  
When she woke up she found herself at Goten's apartment in the spare room. She didn't know just how long she had slept but she knew she still felt exhausted. She just wanted to stay in bed all day long and hide from her problems when Goten came in "Are you feeling better?" He asked her kindly, as she sat up "I'm tired." Goten smiled at her gently in response and placed his try before her   
"I brought you breakfast." Bra smiled down at the burnt toast and bowl of cereal as he looked sheepishly at her "Sorry about the burnt toast." Bra smiled slightly at him and his face lit up at that  
one small gesture "Thank you Goten… for everything. I don't really know what I'd do without you." Goten smiled at her sweetly and wiped away her new falling tears "Shh, Bra… It's reward enough to see you smile again… Please don't cry." Bra sniffed as Goten wiped away her tears again and suddenly she hugged him, needing his comfort, needing his soothing words… simply needing him. Goten sighed as he stroked her long hair "Goten… Don't leave me… I couldn't stand being alone…" She whispered as he pulled away from her and took her hands in his "Bra look at me…" She looked up to find his deep midnight eyes penetrating through her's "… Bra I would never leave you! I love you too much to do that." Bra smiled as he blushed but the after witnessing her smile he smiled back. Bra touched his face gently, pushing away the stray strands of hair from his eyes "You… you love me?" She asked softly. Goten placed his hand over her's "With all my heart Bra, I swore I'd look after you and care for you as long as I live" Bra smiled again as he leaned in slowly for a soft kiss. Goten pulled away as he felt her wet tears running down her face again "Bra, you're crying again… I didn't hurt you did I?" Bra shook her head, and he wiped these tears away "No Goten, you couldn't hurt me They're tears of joy."   
Goten smiled and took her into his arms again, staying with her the entire night.  
  
Hey I like this chapter, it's really sweet. What do you lot think? I'm thinking about doing a lemon scene next but personally I think I do way too many of them. Do you want one? And do you want me to bring back Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma? Tell me when you review okay. See ya.  
Tofu xxx   
  



	3. Chapter 3: very short ending

  
Okay I'm wrapping up this story now, so thanks for the reviews I've got so far (all 3 of them) anyways I'll just finish this story. This will be VERY short though.   
  
Bra faced the graves of her family in the sunny daylight exactly a year after their death. Goten hugged her softly after she had laid down the white roses upon the green grass. Her stomach was slightly swelling in the early stages of pregnancy and a wedding ring glinted in the sunlight. She smiled as Goten placed his hands upon her stomach, suddenly a beaming smile lit up his face "Bra,Did you feel that! The baby kicked!" Bra smiled happily at her husband  
"He's going to be strong just like his grandfathers." Goten grinned  
"Just how do you know it's a he." Bra smirked back as she started walking back to her car  
"I just know Goten…what do you think of the name Vegeta?" Goten grinned  
"I think he'd suit it." Goten opened the door and helped his wife in.  
  
Bra gazed back towards the graves as they drove off, she missed them. Oh how she missed them. But she now had Goten and the baby to look forward to. Goten had been her rock to lean on throughout everything. She recalled their first night together, he told her he'd loved her and would never hurt her and she realised that she needed him more than anything. She smiled over at him as a single tear fell. Her last tear. Goten glanced across at her and wiped it away tenderly like he had so many times before.  
"Bra, I love you." He whispered as he took her hand in his. Bra smiled back at him  
"I love you too." Bra took her last glance across at the gravestones and then focused on what was ahead of her, no more looking back.  
  
That's it. I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you did. This last chapter was probably the shortest chapter I've ever done. Well I've got the angst outta my system now, time to move on to my other stories. I'm gonna be finishing 'A time and Place for everything' rather soon and then I'll be moving on to start my sequel to 'sisters are doing it for themselves' it's gonna be called 'The boys strike back' and will be filled up with lot's of lemony goodness. Anyway have a nice day. Bye!  
Tofu   



End file.
